


Everyone's Grudge

by PrettyPrompto



Series: Everyone's Grudge [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, crack crack crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPrompto/pseuds/PrettyPrompto
Summary: After an encounter with the Bros, Boro retreats to gather his crew.
Series: Everyone's Grudge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641061





	Everyone's Grudge

The wounded malboro slithered across the ground, it’s one good tentacle waving furiously above it’s head as it entered the vicinity of Costlemark Tower.  
Stalk. Kill. Eat.  
Especially that fucking blond twink who blew my tentacles off!  
Boro slithered up under the archway in front of Costlemark Tower, calling out angrily. “Mukberry! Get over here!”  
Mukberry the Tonberry came walking out from behind a pillar, his arms waving in sudden shock as he took in the state of Boro’s tentacles.  
"Dude what the literal fuck!?“  
Boro was having none of his shit and flailed his remaining tentacle in wild fury.  
“YOU THINK SO!?”  
>Mukberry has joined the party.


End file.
